


Irresistible

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, PWP without Porn, Unconventional Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meant to say no. The word had formed on her lips and for a split second, she had every intention of refusing…but he was irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irresistible

She meant to say no.

The word had formed on her lips and for a split second, she had every intention of refusing, the expression in his eyes making her shiver deliciously, sending a warm curl of desire sinking into her stomach and making her weak in the knees. But she could hardly breathe when he focused all that electric intensity onto her, let alone form the needed words to protest, push him away as would be prudent. 

If it were only a physical reaction, she probably could have fought it, could have walked away from him standing there, wrapped in rain and looking like sex-on-a-stick, could have flicked a careless smirk and walked on, but the feelings and sensations he evoked went far deeper than she ever wanted to admit. His magnetism touched, rubbed along places inside that no one should have the ability to see or touch, ones that had been lying dormant forever.

Then his lips glided over that spot on the curve of her neck, one that sent fire ripping through her blood, had her gasping, mewling like a little kitten and all thought flew out the door. Hot, wet breath wafted over her skin, warming the chill from damp skin as he pinned her firmly, caged her against the wall behind her parents’ café, hot, heavy hands sliding over her skin as if he was trying to brand his fingerprints into it. 

And she wasn’t even sure when he had gotten close enough to entrap her in the web he’d been spinning since they had gotten caught in the thrall of the last heat wave; and what should have been nothing more than an innocent, impersonal touch, ended with her pressed full-length beneath him, their eyes flaring with surprise and some darker passion she didn’t care to examine.

The following rains should have cooled the fire, chilled the heat that had built inside over the past few weeks. But it only added its own electrical power, until it was crackling along her nerves and left her feeling weak, needy and defenseless when she rounded the corner and found him leaning nonchalantly against the building, whiskey fire raining over her skin as surely as the rivulets of water chasing over bared limbs.

She knew the confrontation was inevitable; one didn’t avoid Michael for long, but she had hoped to put it off for a little longer. She should have just saved herself the trouble of avoiding him.

He was inescapable. 

She had planned to walk by without a word, nodding only the slightest of acknowledgment in passing before focusing intently on the ladder leading to her room and fleeing to the sanctuary of her room, her heart thudding in her ears as she felt that heavy, covetous gaze blazing a searing path over her flesh, making her breath snag. But “the best laid plans of mice and men…” and all that.

Licking her lips nervously, she watched him from the corner of her eye, dragging a deep breath into constricted lungs as hooded bourbon sparked, daring her to ignore the flash of fire that smoldered when their eyes clashed and the current that jumped between them when his fingers encircled her wrist, had her breath stilling completely, effectively halting her carefully planned retreat. 

Snapping her head towards him, her throat convulsed, bobbing almost painfully as she swallowed and her hands shook slightly as he stepped into the curve of her body until only a scant inch stood between them; and she swore she could almost hear the sizzling hiss of water as his fingers traced up her arm, feathering seductively over the slope of her shoulder to sink into the drenched, tangled strands gathered at the nape of her neck. 

Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes, the faint hint of spice, earth and rain teasing her senses and making her head swim dizzily; and she barely quelled the small whimper bubbling in the back of her throat when his head dipped, the sweet mint of his breath whispering over her upturned mouth as his other arm cinched around her waist, crushing her to the hard line of his body. Just how was she supposed to resist the sensual power he naturally emanated? 

Trembling when his hands trailed over the line of her neck and cupped her jaw, she curled fingers around his, knuckles blanching as they laced together, uncertain if she was hanging on for dear life or if she was planning to wrench away, when his lips brushed over hers in a barely perceptible caress. One she would have denied even happened if it weren’t for the tiny sparks tingling over her skin and the faint of salt clinging to her mouth and tongue.

Gasping when he pulled away, she shivered delicately, surprised to find her hands fisted in his shirt, her breath falling in sharp, shallow puffs from the simple caress and licked her lips nervously, tensing in anticipation of fleeing, unable to handle the sheer, overwhelming force of nature he embodied, when his eyes darkened with intent. Spellbound, she swallowed thickly, her skin growing hot and tight when he spun her swiftly, pushing her none to gently against the concrete as if sensing her impending flight. 

Whimpering when his fingers bit into her hips, she barely had time to draw a breath before his lips crashed against hers, melting against hers like warm honey, moving over hers insistently until hers parted and he dipped his tongue between them, curling, tangling gently with her own as he explored her mouth, at first tentatively, and then growing in passion and intensity. Moaning against his mouth breathlessly, she dug her fingers into his shoulders, head swimming in the heady sensations of him fitted close to her body, of his mouth, tongue, and teeth finally on her, of the sweet-spicy contrast of chocolate, smoke and chili as one thought circled her head endlessly.

Was she really prepared to play with fire?


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn’t be happening. But he can’t help himself...

She tastes of the rain falling around us and candied strawberries; that sweet artificial, Lifesaver lip-gloss flavor that is usually overdone and cloying, but on her it’s ambrosia, intoxicating and I can’t seem to get enough. 

This shouldn’t be happening. I can’t help myself.

Breaking our kiss, I stare down at silky, creamed-coffee skin flushed by the cold, and passion; heavy, limpid chocolate eyes meet mine, and drenched, tangled espresso strands cling to rain-dotted cheeks and I have to catch my breath. Beautiful. So beautiful.

I have to taste her again. 

Tangling fingers into wet locks, hot breaths mingle as I sink back into her mouth, steam curling around our bodies as they press together, rain soaked clothing adhering to sweltering skin. Her lips part invitingly and once again I’m lost, sweet honey and spice coats my tongue, slides down my throat as her tongue scrapes against my teeth, tangles with mine, ripping the air from my lungs like a sucker punch to the gut. It’s amazing, it’s consuming and it's so damn forbidden.

I need to stop this, but I can’t. 

This heat, fire, this passion, it’s like a disease coursing through my blood, taking over every cell in my being until all that is left is an imprint of her. And if it means I get to drown in her sweet heat indefinitely, I don’t want to be cured. I live for the soft sighs and whimpers that bubble over her lips, love knowing they’re because of me, love that my lips and hands bring that hazy look to her eyes. Love the taste of her, that hitch to her breath, the flush of her skin.

Love her. God, do I love her.

Pressing her against the door to my apartment forcefully, I fumble with the lock, pausing for the slightest moment and pull back, knowing this is the last chance to stop before too much is said and done. Meeting my questing gaze with level, fiery ebony, a sensual smirk quirks her lips as she opens the door for me, taking the decision out my hands. Blood burning with predacious fire, an emotion reflected in my eyes judging by the way her breath catches, I smirk right back and push her through the door, kicking it closed behind me.

I am so going to hell. But she’s worth it.


	3. Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to change their world irrevocably. Her friends are going to hate her.
> 
> But she doesn’t care. 

There are so many reasons why this shouldn’t be happening, but staring into deep, glowing whiskey eyes, I can’t seem to make myself care. I know I should fight his magnetism, the irresistible pull of honeyed kisses and sinfully soft, full lips. This is going to change our world irrevocably. My friends are going to hate me.

But I don’t care. 

It all started simply enough. After weeks of avoidance, when he found me coming home, we were out with those friends, under the guise of hanging out to blow off some steam after yet another crisis. An outing that soon deteriorated into a ‘why can’t we be together’ whine fest. I sighed. He rolled his eyes. And then our eyes met, misery, exasperation and understanding reflecting back at each other. 

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He smirked and nodded inconspicuously towards the door, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Sneaking a quick look at our occupied ‘dates,’ both too busy arguing over who had it worse, I snickered and turned back to him, nodding subtly. Grinning at each other conspiratorially, we backed away quietly and once we hit to the doors made a break for it, through the doors, around the building and down the sidewalk, quickly leaving their pointless bickering behind.

Tipping my head to him, we shared another quiet smile and walking along in companionable silence, he looped his arm over my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist.

I had no idea where we were headed. I don’t think he did either. It was just enough to get out into the cooling summer air and away from the expectations, the obligation and the exhausting suck of emotion that seemed to follow our lives lately. And there had been no ulterior motives that I’m aware. We were just two friends watching out for one another and needing to get away from the endless drama.

And then it happened.

A cool breeze picked up, whipping through our hair, making me snuggle deeper into his side and I nearly gasped aloud at the electrical thrum passing through my body when his hand slid over my bare shoulder as he tightened his hold. He looked down at me equally as startled; although, given our prior reactions, it shouldn't have been a surprise. He halted mid-stride as we stared at each other, our breaths growing shallow, his heart pounding against mine as he pulled me into his chest.

The night fairly crackled around us, echoing the hum of energy over my nerves and spine as callused fingers ran the length of my arms and his breath fanned against my face. We stood, transfixed as if we’d never really seen each other before and until that moment, I hadn’t. Seen him that is. 

But now, now I can’t get him out of my head. 

I have no idea how long we stayed like that, him lightly caressing my arms, my hands pressed to his chest and our lips just inches apart, suspended as static charged the air, a faint tinge of ozone and minerals scenting it. Humid air blanketed us, hugging our skin like a thick pelt, but it held nothing to pressing burn of his body against mine.

And then it began to rain.

Softly at first. As subtle and soft as the mouth that whispered over mine, so light and ephemeral I would have wondered if it’d been there at all if it wasn’t for the tiny electric shocks prickling my skin as he pulled way and the salty heat clinging to my lips. 

A breath. 

A tease. 

A question. 

An answer.

And then deluge. Rivulets of water pouring over us, plastering thin cotton and denim to fevered skin as fingers sunk into golden brown waves and clung, lips pressed fervently, devoured, and want, need, desire, love? spilling from our lips like fine port. Rich. Sweet. Fiery. Intoxicating. And I want to drink from his lips forever.

And then we pulled back, panting, our heads resting against each other for a moment before we smiled and laughed a little incredulously; wonder lighting our eyes. And then he grabbed my hand and we were running through the rain as fast as we could towards his hide away, the excitement of the new path laid before us rushing through our blood.

And now we’re here and his lips are on mine once more and it’s all I’ve dreamed of, everything I’ve ever wanted, and should avoid, deny the pull because it will hurt my friends and it will change our world irrevocably.

But I don’t want to. Because he’s worth it.


End file.
